


Seconds

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Last Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do if you have only a few seconds left to live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [The Dead Speak: Charlie Eppes](http://dsudis.livejournal.com/236212.html), which in turn was inspired by Douglas Coupland's ["The Dead Speak"](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_After_God).

This isn't the first time he's seen a twenty kiloton nuclear explosion.

He doesn't think. There's no time to think, no time for _anything_.

It's over. John reacts without conscious thought. It's not a final decision, it's a final act. He turns to Rodney and pulls his shocked face into a kiss.

John has just enough time to regret that he didn't do this sooner. That he never tried.

Then Rodney returns the kiss, his mouth opening up for John, pressing back, and John knows he'll cherish this moment for the rest of his life.

All two seconds of it.


End file.
